


The Man Without Fear

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Fanart, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28619538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: "Can’t be the man without fear if you let people in, Matt, but you can’t be a man at all if you don’t.”-– Daredevil #100 - Without Fear Part OneA portrait of Matt Murdock from the sketchbook
Series: Artwork [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Man Without Fear

**The Man Without Fear**

****

**Author's Note:**

> Oh maaaan, I'd love to see more of Charlie's Daredevil, fingers crossed the cameo rumours are true :D


End file.
